This is War
by The6thBionic
Summary: "If it's a war they want, then we'll give them one." - Chase Davenport. A continuation of Lab Rats Elite Force. Rated T for violence. Number of Chapters : Unknown
1. Intro

**Before I begin posting chapters, I want to say how much Lab Rats Elite Force meant to me. It was the only show I found enjoyable on Disney. I learnt many lessons from it that I will never forget! Thanks to all the cast and crew! Special thanks to Chris Peterson and Bryan Moore for writing this fantastic show. And to William Brent, Kelli Berglund, Paris Berelc, Bradley Steven Perry, and Jake Short for portraying the characters so perfectly. I'll always miss this show! And I'm hoping for a #LabRatsMovie to finish the story.**

 **Anyway, the first chapter should be posted soon! Please read and tell your friends!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, hey! This first chapter is a little short cause I'm a bit rushed at the moment. But I promise the next will be longer and better. Please R &R! Constructive criticism is appreciated!**

 **-❤️❤️❤️**

 **Third P.O.V.**

"We searched the whole city! Reese, Rodissius, and all of them have just vanished!" Bree informs her brother as the team speeds back into Mission Command.

Oliver sighs heavily. "Why would they have left the city if we're in the city?!"

"Maybe with the super hero list, they have all that they wanted?" Kaz suggests.

Chase shakes his head. "No. They're planning something bigger. They want more than just the super heroes."

Skylar nods, standing close to him. "They're gonna destroy Centium City."

"But why?" Oliver questions. Kaz sighs.

"It's our home. And we stood in their way."

"This is just a trick to make us think they're gone. That they've given up!" Bree sits on the cyber desk.

"Well, we'll find them! We're not as easily manipulated as they think!" Chase says, still feeling a sting from Reese's betrayal.

Bree sighs, feeling sorry for her younger brother. "Hey, how's Douglas?" She asks, changing the subject. Although she knew no matter how much she tried to distract him from it, it was going to take time for his broken heart to mend.

Taking a deep, heavy breath, Chase replies to his sister. "I think he'll be fine. He's sleeping upstairs right now."

Bree opens her mouth to say something, but a loud bang interrupts her. She jumps off the table as the team gathers together.

"What was that?" Skylar asks, looking at Chase. He looks around the room.

"I'm not sure." Hearing something through his bionic super hearing, he prepares the team. "Guys, they're coming! Get ready."

The team takes their fighting stance, preparing for battle as the black swarms fill their underground room.

The swarms blow them around, knocking some off their feet.

One picking up Skylar, and tossing her into a rock wall across the room.

"Skylar!" Oliver runs over, grabbing her hand and helping her stand to her feet. "Are You okay?" He asks. She just nods in response.

Chase whips out his laser bow, striking the swarm that threw his sister to the ground. That swarm just happened to be Reese. After being struck by the electrical rod, she falls to the ground, gasping.

Two other swarms fall beside their sister. "Reese!" Roman calls out.

"Are you okay?" Riker checks, helping her stand again. Reese doesn't respond, but smiles evilly at her attacker, cackling.

"Oh Chase. I thought you actually cared about me!" She mocks him. Chase keeps his head up high, fighting the pain that's making its way present onto his face.

He shakes his head. "Not anymore. No one one hurts my teammates and gets away with it!"

Jumping into the air, Chase spins around several times before kicking Reese in the chest, throwing her down to the ground, as she moans in pain.

Roman turns angrily towards Chase, activating his electric powers. But Chase reflects it back to him with his force field. Then he turns his force field into a ball, hurling it towards Roman.

The villain flies against the wall, landing with a hard thump.

"Guys, we need to call the rest for back up!" Riker shouts. Roman shakes his head.

"No. We can do this."

"Roman, would you stop being so stubborn!" Reese yells at her older brother, pushing up off the ground.

While the three super villain siblings argue, the elite force attacks them.

Bree blasts them to the ground with her body blast, as Skylar zaps them all.

The three of them grunt heavily, stumbling to their feet.

"Guys, let's get out of here!" Roman shouts to his younger siblings.

"Wait! There's one more thing I need to do."

Stepping in front of Chase, Reese speaks evilly to him. "I just want to let the sting of my betrayal set in." She chuckles. "You thought I actually liked you.

Chase swallows hard as she continues to mock him. "Ya know, I want to make sure that you hurt even more than you already have."

Giving her a confused look, Chase asks, "Reese, what are you doing..."

"She will pay for what she did to our father!" Reese responds. Chase shakes his head.

"What are you talk- BREE!"

Reese hurls a massive ball of electricity at Bree's heart, throwing her across the room, just before her and her brothers fly away in their swarms.

"No!" Chase yells as her runs over, kneeling beside his sister.

"Bree!" The rest of the elite force rushes over. Skylar places her hands comfortingly on Chase's shoulder.

"We have to get her to a hospital...She's barely breathing." Chase's voice cracks as he informs the rest of the team of the bionic girl's condition.

"Everyone grab on and I'll speed us to the hospital," Skylar instructs. Chase carefully lifts Bree into his arms as Oliver holds onto both of them tightly.

The elite force speeds off, each silently praying for their teammate.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, hey! Thanks for the reviews! I'm going to respond to a few real quickly! Please don't be upset if I don't get to respond to yours!**

 _ **LabRatsFan281 -**_ **Glad you like it! Thanks for the support!**

 _ **Susz -**_ **Thanks so much for supporting all my stories! Means a lot!**

 _ **Shadow-Wolf78 -**_ **Glad you enjoyed it!**

 _ **Pink-Libra-Girl**_ **\- I totally understand fan girl moments! Glad you enjoyed it!**

 _ **Aliqueen16 -**_ **No that did not extract her chip, because the world now knows about bionics. :)**

 **Okay! Now that that's done, here's chapter 2! Enjoy! Remember to R &R and read my other fan fics!**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Third P.O.V.**

"Okay guys, you stay here with Bree and I'll go get help!"

Skylar runs off towards the nurses station as Chase holds his sister close to him.

Watching her chest slowly rise and fall, only one thought can run through his mind.

 _This is all my fault._

"Chase. You okay, man?" Kaz pats his friends shoulder. Chase just nods his head, staring desperately at his sister's face.

"What happened?" a doctor rushes over to them, instructing Chase to place Bree on a stretcher.

"She was blasted with su-, uh, I mean, bionics!" Oliver informs the man in the green scrubs.

The doctor nods his head, checking Bree's pulse.

"Do any of you know about bio technology?" Chase asks, worry appearing on his face.

"Don't worry, young man. Your father has assigned one of his lab partners, Doctor Howington, to work here at the hospital in case any of you were to get hurt."

Chase nods, his expression relaxing a bit as the doctors roll Bree down the hall. Skylar steps in front of him.

"Chase, she wasn't blasted with bionics. Bio treatments won't help her."

"No, doctor Howington knows all about you guys. He's one of 's most trusted employees! He knows what powers are bionic and what are super powers." Chase explains to her.

Shaking his head, Chase's eyes begin welling up with tears. "How could I have been so stupid as to let Reese in our house! Now Bree is having to pay the price for a mistake I made!"

"Chase, calm down! This was not your fault! You couldn't have known." Skylar leads her friend over to a chair in the waiting room.

"But I should have."

Everyone sits in silence, not knowing what to say, waiting for the news on Bree.

-❤️❤️❤️-

The doctor slightly opens Bree's eyes, shining a light in them.

"Her eyes are dilating. Check her reflexes."

A nurse takes a reflex hammer, carefully tapping Bree's elbows and knees.

"Reflexes are good."

Bree begins stirring under the hospital sheets, furrowing her brows together.

"No...stop...leave me alone!" She mumbles in her sleep.

"Umm, Doctor Howington?"

The doctor turns around just as the bionic girl jerks upward, wide awake.

"Chase! Chase! Chase, where are you! Help me!"

The nurse quickly runs to her, doing all she can to soothe the girl.

"Bree, everything's okay. You're fine!"

Doctor Howington places a hand on her shoulder. "Bree your brother is in the waiting room."

She breathes heavily, with tears rolling down her eyes.

"Go get him!" The doctor instructs his assistant.

Quickly making her way down the hall, she stops at the waiting room entrance.

"Chase Davenport?"

Chase rises to his feet, walking over to her. "Yes?"

"Bree's awake. She had a panic attack, and she's calling for you."

Chase's eyes fill with worry as he follows the nurse down the hall.

Reaching the door he sees his sister curled in a ball, with doctor Howington trying to calm her.

"No! I want my brother!" She exclaims, pushing his hands away. Chase can see the tears running down her cheeks as he rushes over to her, sitting beside her on the hospital bed.

"Bree? Are you okay?"

She shakes her head, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, crying into his shirt.

"Chase, it was h-horrible! They were torturing me. A-and I was all a-alone! No one w-was there to help me!" She cries.

Chase holds her closely. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here now."

"Joanne, can you give us a minute, please?" Doctor Howington asks his nurse. She nods her head, leaving the room.

"Chase," the doctor turns back around. "When your sister was blasted with the superpowers, I believe they implanted some...visuals in her mind. Who attacked her?"

"A villain. Her name was Reese!" Chase informs him.

He nods and continues. "The visuals may be of her and her super villain family attacking or torturing your sister. As Bree just stated, it was torture. But that doesn't mean they will be the same each time."

Chase looks down at his sister, who's head is resting on his chest. "What does all this mean?" He asks the doctor.

"Bree may see some very frightening things. Even though they're not real, she sees them in her mind and feels that they are real. It will be very hard to convince her that they are not."

"So what do I need to do when she sees one of them?" Chase questions.

"Just calm her the best you can. She may hyperventilate from the fear, so just try to keep her up straight so she can get proper airflow. These visuals can come at any time, and they can be fatal. So it's best that she's not left alone too often."

Nodding his head, Chase asks, "So physically, she's okay, right?"

"Well, there is a pretty big mark on her stomach. As of now it's fine, just a bruise. But it did some minor damage inside. Nothing to worry about yet, but keep an eye on it. If it begins turning red anywhere, bring her back. It could mean that there is some internal bleeding."

Chase nods his head once again. "I'll keep an eye on her." Looking down, he sees that Bree has fallen asleep.

"Can I take her home?"

Doctor Howington smiles. "Yes, you can take her home."

Smiling slightly, Chase picks his sister up, walking back outside to the rest of the team.

"Is she okay?" Skylar questions as they all rush over.

He sighs. "I'll explain everything later. Let's just get her home and in bed."

The alien nods, and speeds all of them back to the penthouse.


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, sorry it's taken me so long to update. I just lost all my writings that I had saved so I'm a little depressed in the writing area. But, nonetheless, the story must go on! (I know, that was cheesy.) This chapter is also short. Sorry! :(**

 **Please continue to R &R and check out my other stories! :)**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

After I put Bree in her bed, I left her in Skylar's care while Kaz, Oliver, and I talked downstairs. "So what did the doctor say?" Kaz asks me, as we sit on the couch. I sigh heavily before explaining Bree's condition.

When I finish, Oliver shakes his head. "How could someone do something like that?" "Someone as twisted as Reese." Kaz leans back against the couch. I run a hand through my hair.

"I've got to find a way to help her." Skylar comes down the stairs.

"Chase, Bree wants to know if she can come downstairs. When I told her no, she demanded to see you. Because apparently I don't know anything."

"I'm sure that's not what she meant." I assure her, standing up. She shakes her head.

"No. she literatly told me I didn't know anything." I shrug my shoulders, walking upstairs. The rest of the team follows me up, watching from the doorway as I sit on my sisters bed in front of her.

"Are you begin difficult?" I tease. She sighs.

"I wanna go downstairs!" I shake my head.

"Nope. You have to stay in bed and rest for the rest of the night. Doctors orders." She huffs, crossing her arms before furrowing her brows.

"Hey, what did the doctor say, anyway? I think I fell asleep before he finished." I take a deep breath.

"Umm...you know, it-it's pretty complicated. I'll let you know after you rest some." She nods.

"Chase, can I please go downstairs!" She smirks, before pulling her famous puppy dog face. "Pwetty Pwease!"

I turn my head. "No! That's not gonna work this time." She tugs on my sleeve, trying to turn me back around.

"It's, no! It's not gonna work."

"Chase!" She whines, and I finally make I contact with her. Big mistake.

I sigh heavily. "Fine." She squeals, giving me a quick hug.

"Ow!" She jerks away quickly.

"What's wrong?" I ask her. She places a hand over her stomach.

"My stomach. When I bent over there was a super sharp pain."

"Oh, there's a pretty big bruise there from where Reese blasted you." I inform her.

"The doctor wants me to keep an eye on it, just to make sure it stays normal." I can tell she's not really listening to me.

"Hey, Bree, you wanna watch a movie?" Skylar asks her. She nods and carefully climbs off the bed.

We all walk downstairs, but as I part a separate way, Kaz and Oliver stop me. "Where ya going?" Kaz questions. "I'm going down to mission command to see if I can come up with something." They nod and join the girls on the couch as I go down the hyper lift. -❤️❤️❤️-

 **Third P.O.V.**

Chase sighs, resting his head in his hands as he leans against the cyber desk. "What is wrong with me."

After being down here for nearly five hours, Chase was giving up hope on finding a cure for his sister. He looks up, resting his chin on his folded hands.

"God, please help me!" He whispers. "Bree can't live like this. I caused this. I can't watch her go through this. Please help me find something for her."

Chase had barely gotten the words out of his mouth as Skylar came down the hyper lift. "Hey." She walks over to him.

"Hey." He solemnly replies.

"Oliver told me what the doctor said." Chase sighs.

"Yeah."

"Any luck?" She asks and he shakes his head.

"Nothing." Sighing heavily, tears brim in the corners of his eyes.

"This is all my fault. I was so stupid, and now Bree's paying for it! How could I do this to her!"

"Chase, this was not your fault!" Skylar scolds at him. "What happened has happened for a reason. Something good will come out of this."

"I can't help but feel responsible. Like...there's something I could've done." She nods her head.

"I get it." Chase listens as she speaks. "When Caldera was destroyed I blamed my self. I felt like there was something I could've done to prevent the opposition from talking over. But there wasn't. There was no way I could've known what was coming. Just like you couldnt have known about Reese. You can't go on blamin yourself like this."

He nods as she pulls him into a hug. "You're right. Thanks Skylar." They two smile at each other.

Chase opens his mouth to speak, but he is cut off. "Hey, did you hear that?" He questions. Skylar shakes her head, assuming he heard something with his bionic hearing. Walking over to the console, Chase pulls up security feed from the living room. "Oh no."


	5. Authors Note

**HEY HEY!**

 _ **I am so, so, sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I'm having a bit of writers block...**_

 ** _I also have a ton of ongoing stories right now, and I'm trying so hard not to put any on hiatus, because I know that will really kill my stories._**

 ** _So if you guys want to see more, leave me some positive reviews, and PLEASE comment some ideas for this story!_**

 ** _And in this authors note, I want to say thank you! All the reviews you guys leave help me so much! You never say anything negative, even though I could use some constructive criticism. You all have no idea what your reviews mean to a growing writer._**

 ** _Love you guys!_**

 ** _THANK YOU!_**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update!**

 **Be sure to R &R, fav, follow, and check out my other stories!**

 **See something I could improve? PM me or leave it in the review section!**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Third P.O.V.**

Chase and Skylar rush upstairs, where Bree, Kaz, and Oliver are battling Roman, Riker, and Reese.

Chase quickly moves, standing protectively in front of his sister while he and Skylar take their fighting stances.

"Get behind me!" Bree yells to her teammates. They obey her, Chase being a little more hesitant.

Using her thermonuclear body blast, the girl knocks Roman, Riker, and Reese off their feet, rendering them unconscious

"Aahh!" Bree grabs her head, seeing another vision in her mind. She falls to the floor, crying out.

"Bree!" Her brother is by her side in a split second, followed by the superhero boys and the alien girl.

"Help me!" Bree cries. "Chase, make it stop!" The sobs wrack her body as Chase pulls her into a tight embrace.

"I'm right here...you're okay!" He rubs small circles between her shoulder blades.

Bree grips the collar of his shirt, crying into his neck. "Make them go away! Please!"

"Chase, do something!" Kaz yells.

"I can't! There's nothing I can do!" Chase feels his own tears of frustration brimming in the corner of his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He whispers, pulling his sister impossibly closer.

Reese stands up, laughing evilly. "Look boys; isn't it wonderful?" She speaks to her brothers who are stumbling to their feet, smirking.

Chase ignores them, picking up Bree and placing her in his lap on then couch. Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar stand their ground, prepared for another attack.

But, to their surprise, the villains fly away in their black swarms.

Looking over at the two siblings on the couch, they see that Bree's sobs have softened and she's no longer gripping her head.

Skylar sits beside Chase, giving Bree a sympathetic look. "Is she okay?"

He nods his head. "I think so."

Bree looks up at her brother. "Chase, why is this happening to me?" She whimpers.

He takes a deep, heavy breath before explaining everything to her.

She stares forward. "Why would they do this?"

"I...I don't know. But I'm going to do everything I can to help you."

-❤️❤️❤️-

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

I lay quietly in my bed until Chase walks in the room. "Hey, you okay?" He asks. I just nod my head in response.

He sits in front of me. "I'm scared." I say quietly.

He pulls me into a hug.

"I know." Pulling slightly away, he brushes some fallen tears off my face, resting his hand on my cheek.

"But I'm going to be there; I promise you will not be going through this alone."

I wrap my arms tightly around his neck, allowing a few more tears to flow. "Thank you."

-❤️❤️❤️-

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

"I don't know what to do, Adam. I want to help her but...there's nothing I can do. And she wouldn't even be hurt if I hadn't brought Reese to our house. I've tried to come up with formulas to get rid of this, but nothing's working." I sigh heavily, video chatting my brother. "I don't know if I'm exactly cut out for the big brother role."

"Chase, that's not true. You're a great big brother. I'm gonna give you a few tips, though. First, this was not your fault. You can't protect her from everything."

I listen closely to my older brothers, shockingly, wise words.

"Second, accept that bad things are bound to happen to her; no matter how hard you try. And third, as hard as it is, you're going to have to let her, somewhat, get through this on her own."

"Adam, I promised her that she wouldn't go through this by herself."

He nods his head. "I know. But you'll both find out in the long run, you only need to be there to hold her when she's scared or crying."

"But...how can I watch her do this on her own? She's never experienced anything like this; none of us have! I can't do that to her."

"You're not doing anything to her, Chase. I understand what a trauma Bree is going through. But I promise, the best thing for Bree is to let her figure out that these visions she's seeing are just in her head. No matter how much you or anyone else tell her they're not real, she'll never believe you. And she'll begin to believe that the only way she'll be safe is if you hold her."

He takes a breath before going on. "And it's good for her to feel safe with you, and for you to be a safe place for her. But she needs to see that she's safe, not just with you. And that these visions are not real."

"Are you sure this is th-"

"You remember when Troy and Giselle almost killed you? And you kept having nightmares you thought were real?"

I nod my head as he continues.

"I comforted you when you needed it, but I made you go back to your own capsule to think about it."

"I remember. I hated you for that. And I always felt like I was only safe if my big brother was there to fight Troy and Giselle off." I chuckle. "But...I eventually realized that...what you did was right. I soon figured out that it was just a dream and I wasn't going to get hurt just because I wasn't with you."

He smiles. "Exactly."

"Hey Chase- oh, hi Adam!" Skylar waves to the computer screen, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey...Skylar?"

She nods her head. "You finally remembered!"

Adam smiles as Skylar looks at me. "He's right, you know."

"Were you listening?" I laugh as she bites her lip.

"Supper's ready."

I shake my head. "Okay. I'll be down there in a minute."

She smiles and leaves the room. I didn't realize myself watching her leave until Adam cleared his throat.

"Something you wanna tell me about?" He smirks and I can feel my cheeks burning.

"Nope, nothing. I gotta go. And...thanks.

"No problem, little bro. And listen, I know it's gonna be hard; for the both of you. But you can't let her see that you're worried."

I nod my head. "Got it."

"CHASE HURRY! I'M STARVING!" Kaz yells from downstairs. Adam laughs.

"I'm here whenever you need to talk. Love ya, bro."

"Thanks, you too!" I close my laptop, leaning back against the chair.

"That may be the most valuable advice he's ever given to anyone." I say to myself.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey little pop tarts! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. As always, please R &R! And I'm writing a new story titled ****_Love &War._** **Please check it out!**

 **AND I'm beginning to think _This is War_ isn't a proper title for this story. If you agree, please leave some name suggestions in the review section.**

 **Now that I've ranted you all to death, enjoy!**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

I leaned my head back against the terrace chair, breathing in the warm City air. Mostly it smelled like street carts and subway smoke, but you get used to it.

I close my eyes, bombarded with a vision, causing me to jolt upright. Not a vision, like I can't see the future. But...just scenes that play in my head, blocking my sight of the rest of the world.

Chase told me everything the doctor said but it's not any easier to handle them.

I had a dream last night. I was in some tunnel and Reese and her brothers were draining the energy from my body with one of their powers.

I don't understand why they did this to me. What do they want that this will gain them?

I lay my head in my hands as the breeze blows my hair around my face. Before I can stop them, tears flow down cheeks, the wind immediately drying them.

I feel a pair of arms wrap around me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Bree, what's wrong?" Kaz asks, rubbing my back.

I lean against him. "Nothing. I'm just...overwhelmed I guess."

"Look, I know a lot is happening right now. But just know that I'm always here for you."

"Thank you, Kaz. I really appreciate that."

-❤️❤️❤️-

"Dinners ready!" Skylar calls to all of us. I've been demanded to stay out of the kitchen, seeing as I can burn water.

"Smells good!" Chase compliments as we all gather around the glass tabletop.

Skylar smiles. "I just hope it taste as good as it smells." Kaz teases.

We all dig in to the delicious honey fried chicken. "I video chatted with Adam yesterday." Chase informs us.

"How's everything at the academy?" I chuckle as Oliver's food falls back into his plate before he could make it to his mouth.

"Good. He said they had some new arrivals."

Kaz squints his eyes. "How do you have new arrivals at a school for kids with chip implants?"

"Douglas." Chase and I reply simultaneously.

After we finish eating, I help clear the table. As I make it to the counter I feel a sharp pain go through my stomach, intensifying till I'm doubled over.

"Bree!" Skylar class out my name. My brother is immediately at my side.

"What's wrong?" He pushes my hair out my face while I cling to him for support.

"Is it another vision?"

I shake my head. "It hurts." My arms wrap my abdomen. Chase lifts me into his arms, lying me gently on the couch.

"Where does it hurt?" Answering his question, I point to the lower left side of my stomach.

He lifts my shirt up just enough to reveal a large bruise; swollen and red.

"Where did that come from?" Fear begins to build inside of me.

Chase sighs. "It's where Reese blasted you. We need to get you to the hospital."

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Thoughts? Opinions? Anything you'd like to see happen? Leave it in the reviews or DM me! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey, hey! Thanks for all he reviews on the previous chapter. Someone asked me if I had forgotten about my stories. I promise y'all I have not! Writers block has turned my updating into a very slow process. But I don't want to rush myself or the chapters come out crappy.**

 **I hope y'all enjoy this :) R &R!**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Skylar's P.O.V.**

"Yeah...they took her back about an hour ago."

I watched Chase pace the hospital waiting room as Kaz spoke with their family. Bree passed out on the way here; we don't know if it's from fear or something more serious.

I walk over to Chase, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Chase, calm down. She's okay."

He sighs with his hands on his hips. "I should've paid closer attention, maybe I could prevented it from getting this bad."

"There's nothing you could've done. No one couldn't prevented this."

Kaz hangs up his phone. "Okay, Mr. Davenport and Adam are on their way. Leo wanted to come but someone had to stay with the students."

Chase opens his mouth to speak but the doctor walks in, cutting him off. "BreAnna Davenport's family?" Chase steps forward.

"Yes?"

"Are you a relative of Miss Davenport?"

"Yes, I'm her brother. Is she okay?"

"Why don't we all have a seat." We take our seats as the doctor begins to explain Bree's condition.

"Chase, as I told you before, that strike from Reese could cause some internal bleeding, and it has."

"But that's not too serious, right?" Kaz nervously fiddled with his thumb.

"It's very serious. And I'm afraid it's grown a bit more complex. Look, I'm not gonna sugar coat this." The doctor takes a deep breath. "The bleeding is spreading through her body, and... if it reaches her heart...it will kill her. We need to perform an immediate surgery in order to save her. I would've started it already but I needed to get an okay from a legal guardian, being that she's still a minor."

I blink back my own tears, seeing a few build up in Chase's eyes.

"Um..." Chase clears his throat. "Our father is on his way, but it will take a while for him to get here."

The doctor seemed taken back. "I was under the impression that you were her guardian. She said she lived with her older brother and friends."

"Yes, but I-I'm not her guardian." I could tell Chase was doing everything to hold it together; we all knew the danger Bree was in.

"Okay. We'll wait for your father."

 **TIME SKIP**

 **Third P.O.V.**

Everyone's heart paced as they waited for the surgery's end. Donald and Adam had showed up for the signing of the papers.

"It's been two hours, what's taking so long?" Chase, who had been bouncing his knee impatiently, stated while looking at his watch.

"Chase, you know as well as anybody these surgeries take time." Donald pats his sons shoulder in attempt to calm him down.

Finally a nurse walks to them. "BreAnna Davenport?"

"Yes?" Donald and his sons stand up quickly.

"She's just it of surgery. Everything went well and she's awake waisting for you in room one twenty-two."

They all breathe a heavy sigh of relief, taking off to see her. Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar stay behind to give them privacy.

"Hey sweetheart." Donald kisses his daughters temples. Her brothers greet her with a kiss on the forehead.

"How are you feeling?" Adam questions with concern in his eyes.

"Tired...hey, when did you guys get here?" She asked her father and oldest brother.

Donald sat in a chair beside the bed. "Kaz called and told us what was happening; we came as soon as we heard."

She smiles. "I've missed you guys."

"You know...I've been thinking..." Adam sighs. "With everything that's happening, maybe Bree should move back to the island."

"What? No!" Bree immediately rejects the idea. "I'm not leaving Centium City."

"Adam, I don't think this is neccesary." Mr. Davenport tried to reason with him.

"Well I do. I'm her big brother. I want to be with her to take care of her."

Their father sighs. "Chase is taking care of her. We are not uprooting your sister again. She's just gotten settled in Centium City."

Seeing that Bree was clearly getting upset, Chase sat down beside her, pulling her into a hug.

"Okay, and what if all this gets worse? She could have died-"

"Adam!" Mr. Davenport shouts, pulling him to the corner.

"Chase, I don't want to move back." Bree cries, still half out from the anesthesia.

"And you're not going to." He wipes some of the tears off her face and she wraps her arms tight around his waist, burying her face in his neck. "I promise I'm not letting that happen." He holds her tightly.

 **Donald's P.O.V.**

"Look at them Adam." I point to my younger two children. "Chase can take care of her. She's close to Skylar, Oliver...and...I think her and Kaz have something between them."

He shakes his head. "I don't like being this far away from her when she's hurt!"

"What is going in? You've never been this way before, you've always trusted Chase when it comes to these thi-"

"I'm their big brother. When we were home it was just us in the basement...I could protect them. Then when we started going to school I lost some of that. And now...I can't protect them at all. If I was here maybe none of this would have happened!"

"No! You're not going to do this." I shake my head. "I've seen Chase blaming himself through this as well. You two have got to realize she can't always be protected. I'm her father, it hurts me to see what she's going through. But I know there is nothing that could've stopped this. Bree is staying in Centium City."


	9. Chapter 8

**Yo! Here's a new chapter, finally. It's short but very important.**

 **resd and review, fav, and follow! Be sure to check out my new stories!**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Skylar's P.O.V.**

It took about an hour, but I finally convinced Chase to go home. He has refused to leave Bree's side since all this happened, no matter how much we tried. But after almost falling asleep driving, Chase decided we were right.

Mr. Davenport and Adam have headed back to the academy for a few days to check up on things. They will be coming back soon.

I walked into Bree's hospital room finding her asleep. I didn't want to wake her, but I needed to tell her Chase had left. He's become much like a life support to her and I'm worried what will happen when she wakes up and he's not here.

"Bree." I gently shake her shoulders so I don't wake her. "Bree..." no form of response.

"Come on, Bree, wakeup." My Skylar senses kicked in and I knew something was wrong.

"Help! Nurse!" The nurse burst through the doors. "She won't wake up." I cried, blinking back tears.

Bree was my sister; she has to wake up.

 **3 DAYS LATER**

 **Third P.O.V.**

Chase stared at his sister; watching her chest slowly rise and fall as if to make sure she's still breathing.

The doctors confirmed she'd slipped into a coma. It appeared to be medically induced, though no doctor had authorized it.

Bree's teammates knew that one of the villains had snuck in and drugged her; though they had no proof.

He rubs his tired eyes with his free hand; the other had subconsciously gripped his sister's hand through the night.

Leaning forward, elbows on the bed, he spoke softly to her. "Bree...you gotta wake up. It's been three days. Please wake up." Tears begin rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm...so...sorry." He coughs. "I should never have left you."

I soft moan cause Chase to lift his head, he saw Bree's eyes flutter open. "Bree!" His eyes lit up as he jumped from his seat, engulfing her in a gentle embrace.

He plants two soft kisses on her forehead. "Bree, what's wrong?" He questions, realizing her eyes are filled with fear and how she's shying away from him.

"W-who are you?"

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **PLOT TWIST! Boom! XD please don't hate me...!**


End file.
